Stranger
by The-Psicotica a.k.a. Lia
Summary: Dawn/Kennedy (FEMSLASH!) Kennedy doesn't go to Buffy's house with Giles; instead she goes on her own. On her way to Sunnydale she runs into Dawn, who was out of town too. They talk for a while without knowing the identity of each other.


Title: Stranger (1/?)  
  
Author: Lia!  
  
E-mail: supervixen@terramail.com.pe   
  
URL: http://www.btvs-fanfictionzone.tk (It's going to take me a little while to post it there, though)  
  
Disclaimer: Well, the characters are not of my property. You know whom they belong to... and well I just use them to satisfy my sick imagination. So that is it, no money ever came to my hands for doing this. The only thing I own is the twisted little plot.  
  
Distribution: This is somewhat experimental, so I do not really think you guys are going to dig this story, but if you do and if you want to have it, just ask. I will say yes anyways, but I'd like to know where my stuff is going.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Dawn/Kennedy  
  
Feedback: Well... of course, you guys do know that your feedback is pretty much the only payment we get; well, apart from the satisfaction of writing itself... so basically... what I'm trying to say here is... Give me your contributions, and tell me what you think of my stuff.  
  
Spoiler: Well, there is no spoiler really, since this is an AU.   
  
Author's note: Well, I don't know if you guys still remember me. I hope you do and that the ones that liked my fics are still there. I went away for a very, very long time... and now I'm back. Therefore, I'll be writing and posting more often... Peace out and I hope I didn't lost my ability for this.  
  
Summers' house, Willow's Room || 01:45 a.m.  
  
"I hope she's alright; she hasn't called today, you know?"  
  
"Yes I do, Buffy. I live here too, remember?"  
  
"It's just that I'm worried; something might have happened."  
  
"Buffy, calm down" Willow tries to ease the blonde's mood. "You're really overreacting. She didn't called today because she's on her way here. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself; you and I know that."  
  
"Yeah, but...  
  
"No buts, Buffy. Besides you're the one who gave Dawn permission to go on that road trip in the first place."  
  
"Well yeah, but she had a point; it wouldn't have been fair if I didn't let her just because I knew I was going to panic afterwards." Buffy sighs and then continues. "But just the image of her all alone in another city worries me. You know with all the boys, the alcohol, the drugs, and everything else."  
  
"She's going to have to go through all that on her own, Buffy, regardless of where she is. That is something every teenager has to live."  
  
"But I wonder if sh...  
  
*Phone Ringing*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Buffy, I know you're probably on the edge of a nervous breakdown by now, but I couldn't call you earlier.  
  
"Me? Nah, I didn't even remember you were away"  
  
Come on. That was just lame, you can do better.  
  
"Okay, I was just a little worried"  
  
Fine, if you say so. Well, anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I'm about to get in the bus. I'll be home by 10:30.  
  
"You want me to go pick you up? Or would that be too uncool?"  
  
No, it wouldn't, but Melissa's mom is going to pick us all up.  
  
"Hmm... Okay then, Dawnie; take care."  
  
Yeah I will. Good night  
  
"Bye"  
  
*Line tone*  
  
"You see?" The redhead raises her eyebrows. "She's alright."  
  
"But at least now I'm sure that she's okay."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
---- * ----  
  
Bus Station || 02:03 a.m. || Dawn's POV   
  
I hung up the phone, get inside the bus, and try to spot my friends.  
  
"Hey! Over here" Melissa is waving at me.  
  
I turn around and see Melissa sitting next to Brittany. "So... Where's my seat?"  
  
"You do know we're an odd number, right?" Carla talks behind me.  
  
I turn around to face her. "And because I took a bit longer you all did your freaking sitting arrangements without me, and now I don't have a seat?!?!" I protest  
  
"Oh you do." Monica points an empty seat behind her.   
  
"WHAT?" My eyes widen.  
  
"We're sorry Dawn, but you know all seats come in pairs, and...  
  
I put my hands on my hips and interrupt her. "But I still don't see why the hell I get to sit with the stranger.  
  
"It was me when we were coming." Monica points out.  
  
"Okay" I roll my eyes "But there's four more of us, why me?"  
  
"We asked who wanted to sit alone...  
  
"With the freaking stranger, you mean"  
  
"Okay" she agrees, "So, no one said 'I do', and since you were not here, we all assumed that you would like to."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever" I throw my hands in the air and go sit next to some girl.  
  
---- * ----  
  
Inside bus || 04:54 a.m. || Dawn's POV  
  
The batteries of my CD player just went dead. I stand up to see what the girls are up to, but I realize they're all drooling and snoring. "Fuck, now I'll just have to stare at the ceiling for eight hours"  
  
"Or, you can always talk to the stranger" The girl talks to me. Her lips show a tiny smile. She's also somewhat cute.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that; we were just arguing. So, what's your name, stranger?"   
  
"I'm Kennedy, and you?"  
  
I giggle "Kennedy? Is that an actual name?"  
  
"Sounds more like a last name, I know. But hey, it's cooler than just Mary, or Dawn, or Rose... Those names are like too plain and excessively boring. So, what's your name?"   
  
"I'm Dawn" I say acidly.  
  
She tries not to laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know. But it suits you, it totally does."  
  
My eyes widen "Are you calling me plain and excessively boring?"  
  
"Did I say that? I-I didn't mean that. Okay I'll stop trying to make it better now; it'll all probably just get worse"  
  
"Probably. So, where's your final stop?"  
  
"I'm heading to Sunnydale; it's a town. Have you heard of it?"  
  
"Whoa, I live there. You live there too?"  
  
"No, I'm just paying someone a visit. But, thanks for the excitement".  
  
"Sorry, I'm not always this enthusiastic"  
  
"Yeah, I could pretty much tell"  
  
"You're not from around here, are you?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Just a little. So, where are you from, then?"  
  
"England"  
  
"No wonder you're awake at four in the morning without even yawning."  
  
"Yeah, the time difference is a pain in the ass"  
  
"Yeah, it probably is"  
  
A few minutes of silence follow, and I concentrate myself on the girl I have right next to me. She's brunette, with long hair, and I think I kind of like her voice. I can't really see her face because the light is too dim; I can totally sense her perfume though, and it smells nice.  
  
I look at the window now; see the road and the headlights. It looks cool at this time of the ni...  
  
"Feel asleep, stranger?" She makes me jump a little.  
  
"No, I was just thinking"  
  
"Oh, sorry; won't bother you then."  
  
"You don't bother me. So, uh, how long are you staying in Sunnydale?"  
  
"I don't know; maybe more than I think."  
  
"If you want, I can show you around" Okay! That was dumb. She's visiting someone, so she probably knows the place already.  
  
"Uh...  
  
I cut her off "That was probably dumb. I mean, whoever you're visiting can show you around."  
  
She looks at me and grins, "Actually, I think I could have more fun if you do it."  
  
She's not hitting on you, so don't you get all exited again. "Wouldn't that be too plain and excessively boring?"  
  
She laughs "No it wouldn't. You're easy to get along with"  
  
"Thanks. So, uh, got a boyfriend back in England?" Bad question, bad, bad, question. You're being too obvious.  
  
"Uh, no I don't. And, do you?"  
  
"No, I ain't got one either."  
  
"And uh, maybe a girlfriend?" She sounds a little insecure. "You never know anymore"  
  
I laugh nervous "Nope, no girlfriends either" I could use one like you, though "And you?"  
  
"Nah, I'm alone"   
  
So do you like girls or not? That was too ambiguous "But, uh, have you ev...  
  
"Hey Dawn, you awake?" Monica stands up and looks at me.  
  
"Oh, yeah I am"  
  
"I really need to use the bathroom; I feel nauseous." She whispers.  
  
"So?" I frown "Go to the bathroom"  
  
Kennedy laughs in silence.  
  
"The bus doesn't have a bathroom."  
  
"It doesn't?" My eyes widen "I thought it did"  
  
"It was cheaper this way, remember?"  
  
"Uh, yeah now I do. But, can you just throw up on a paper bag or something?"  
  
"Come on. Please come with me"  
  
I glare at her, but she doesn't notice. "Fine" I look at Kennedy "Stay here"  
  
"Wasn't planning on going anywhere" She smiles at me.  
  
We stand up and go towards the bus driver.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"My friend here has a stomach condition; can you please stop on the next gas station so she can vomit?"  
  
"Dawn" she elbows me.  
  
"What? You want to vomit, don't you?"  
  
"Yes! But you certainly don't need to shout it out"  
  
"Okay, sorry" I roll my eyes.  
  
"Sure Miss, I'll stop on a gas station. The next one is just about two minutes away"  
  
"Good" Monica manages to say.  
  
---- * ----  
  
Inside Bus || 8:03 a.m. || Dawn's POV  
  
We get back inside the bus, and it starts moving again. Monica sits down next to Carla, and I go to where I was sitting; only that Kennedy is sleeping now. How great!  
  
I put on my earphones and push play on the CD player. It works for like ten seconds and then it goes dead again. Frustrated, I take them off again.  
  
"No batteries?" She looks at me.  
  
"No" I sigh, "Forgot to take out my money so I could buy new ones."  
  
"What happened to the 'talking to the stranger' plan?"  
  
"The stranger was asleep when I got here"  
  
She smiles "Just resting the eyes"  
  
"But anyways, didn't want to wake you up"  
  
"So, where were we?"  
  
I was about to ask you if you had ever had a girlfriend, but it would be like too desperate if I asked you the same thing. "Uh, I forgot" That's cooler.  
  
"Uhm, so do you a...  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
"WHAT?" I snap at Carla without realizing.  
  
"Chill, girl. I know you're not having fun over there, but that's not my fault"  
  
"What is it Carla? And if you feel nauseous, please throw up on Monica because I just don't feel like getting off the bus once again"  
  
"She threw up?" She sounds perplexed.  
  
"Yeah, she did"  
  
"Man, I was sleeping." She rubs her eyes and yawns, "So, uh, can you lend me your cell phone?"  
  
"There's no reception here"  
  
"I know; I just want to play. I'm bored"  
  
"Uh, okay" I hand her my cell phone. She turns back around and sits down.  
  
"You're quite popular among them." Kennedy tells me.  
  
I laugh. "So I guess we won't be able to resume our talking now, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, we will"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure. You're still going to show me around town, aren't you?"  
  
"You were serious?" That wasn't supposed to slip out.  
  
She grins "Sure, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know. I just thought you were kidding"  
  
"No, I still want you to show me around. I meant it"  
  
"Okay then."  
  
She glances at her watch "We're about to get there, aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah we are."  
  
"Before your friends make me forget, can you give me your cell number so I can give you a shout one of these days?"  
  
She asked for my phone number. Okay, remain calmed. Act cool "Uh, sure"  
  
I write the number on a slip of paper and hand it to her.  
  
"Thanks" She puts it in one of her pants' pocket and then looks at me. "You look kind of cute when you blush."   
  
"Thanks" I blush more. I feel my face is getting hotter and hotter, so I just look away.  
  
She reads the sign "Welcome to Sunnydale."  
  
I avoid making eye contact with her. "Yeah"  
  
"Anyways, it's been a pleasure, Dawn"  
  
"Right back at you, Ken"  
  
"So, I'll give you a call, okay?"  
  
"Sure and don...  
  
"Dawn?" Melissa calls out "Still alive, girl?"  
  
"Yeah, but my freaking butt hurts like hell"  
  
"Come here; I want to show you something."   
  
I look at Kennedy "Uh...  
  
"It's okay" She moves her head towards Melissa's direction. "You and I will talk later, stranger." She winks at me.  
  
---- * ----  
  
Sunnydale Bus Station || 10:20 a.m. || Dawn's POV  
  
"Okay girls, let's get moving" Brittany starts getting off the bus.  
  
"Well, see you then" I smile at Kennedy.  
  
"See you, girl"  
  
I turn to leave, but then she tells me "Hey Dawn"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yes I've had girlfriends before."  
  
"Uh... I-I...   
  
"Hey, you moving or what?" Some guy behind me asks.  
  
"Uh... sorry" I blush, and get off the bus.  
  
Melissa's mom is there talking to Melissa and the others; I approach.  
  
"Hi, Dawnie"  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Johnson"  
  
"So, you guys coming over for breakfast?" Melissa asks.  
  
"Uh, I don't know. I got to tell Buffy"  
  
I take out my cell phone and dial my house's number.  
  
Hello? Buffy answers.  
  
"Hey Buffy"  
  
Dawnie? Is everything okay? She sounds concerned.  
  
"Yeah, we just got here. But Melissa is asking if we can go over to her place to have breakfast. So, I just wanted you to know I'm coming home a bit later"  
  
Okay  
  
"I'm a go now, okay? Bye!"  
  
"Okay" I walk back to the circle.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"It's fine"  
  
"Alright guys" Melissa's mom looks at us "I'll drive you home afterwards"  
  
---- * ----  
  
Summers' House || 10:57 a.m.   
  
*Door Knocking*  
  
Buffy glances at her watch and frowns "It's too early for Dawn to get here"  
  
"It's not Dawn; it must be Giles, with the potential he went to pick up from the airport, I think"  
  
"Oh okay" Buffy goes to get the door.  
  
*Door Opens*  
  
"Come in." The blonde girl says to her former watcher.  
  
"Thanks" He looks at a young brunette girl who is standing next to him. "Come in, Kennedy"  
  
"Thank you" The girl answers and gets in the house along with him.  
  
*Door Closes*  
  
Kennedy glances at Buffy "Is that a slayer?" She says to herself, but loud enough to be heard by everyone around.  
  
"Uh, Yeah" Buffy snaps at her.  
  
"I thought you were... Uh, let's say bigger"  
  
"Well, I'm not. You are English too?"  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't come along with Mr. Giles and the other two girls, because I was visiting some relatives in France."  
  
"Oh, I see"  
  
Three girls approach from the living room.  
  
"Hey!" One of them says to Kennedy "You must be Kennedy; I'm Willow"  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
"I'm Annabelle" The second one follows.  
  
"And I'm Molly; we're potential slayers too." The third one points out.  
  
"Nice to meet you all"  
  
"So, uh, Kennedy, right? We're starting training right now. Do you want to come with us?"  
  
"Uhm, can I get some rest first? I mean, I'm kind of tired after the trip"  
  
"Uh, sure" Willow answers "But you'll just have to rest here in the couch, because all our other suites are already booked"   
  
"Okay..." She collapses onto the couch.  
  
"Okay guys, let's go" Buffy looks at Molly and Annabelle.  
  
"Buffy, I have something to do. I might be back around three." Giles says.  
  
"Uh okay"  
  
Giles walks back out, Buffy and the girls head towards the basement, Willow goes back to the kitchen, and Kennedy stays resting on the couch.  
  
---- * ----  
  
Summers' House || 12:13 p.m. || Kennedy's POV  
  
*Door knocking*  
  
I open one eye and realize that the knocking hasn't gone away. I yawn and stretch out. I glance around, still reluctant to stand up.  
  
"Can anyone please get that?" someone yells from far away.  
  
I guess I'm closer to the door than to the basement. Still, I wait a few seconds to see if Buffy is getting that, but I see she doesn't come. So I stand up and walk towards the door.  
  
I walk slowly while yawning and stretching out. The door opens slowly, only to reveal something that wakes me up completely.  
  
"D-Dawn?"   
  
"Kennedy?" She sounds very perplexed herself, too.  
  
TBC  
  
Well, people, thanks to all of you for reading, and well, please, please, pretty please... MY FEEDBACK! I hope you liked it, and if you want me to continue this story, just e-mail me.  
  
supervixen@terramail.com.pe, shirleymanson66@hotmail.com  
  
Any of those will do... and I really, really hope you liked it at least a little bit.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Lia!!! 


End file.
